


most men tell love tales

by Cerberusia



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's the day after Valentine's Day, and Ken doesn't crawl out of bed as much as <i>ooze</i>.' Aya, Ken and a pot of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	most men tell love tales

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the first week of weissvsaiyuki. Set pre-Kapitel, not too long after Aya joins the team. Title is of course from Nat King Cole's 'You're The Cream In My Coffee'.

It's the day after Valentine's Day, and Ken doesn't crawl out of bed as much as _ooze_. It's not his first Valentine's working at the Koneko no Sumo Ie, and with Aya now bumping up their number to four it should have been easier; but Ken injured his arm on a mission five days ago and it kept aching at inconvenient moments, _and_ the painkillers make him tired, _and_ he's sure there were more customers this year, _and_ he _swears_ that something went weird with the suppliers and they were only delivered half of what they'd ordered - basically, as far as he's concerned he should get mission pay for yesterday.

Today's a Saturday, so he doesn't have the early shift: that's Aya and Omi, both of whom are morning people (in as much as Aya is an any time-person). But in its place he has coaching, so unfortunately he does have to get out of bed before noon. He somehow manages to get in the shower and get washed without falling asleep again, which he counts as a small victory, and feels better for it. He also manages to descend the stairs without tripping and falling down them: another point.

He shuffles into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the doorframe - God, is this what Youji feels like in the mornings? - and is halfway through taking a coffee pot down from the cupboard before he realises that there aren't any in there and he's actually holding a scientific beaker. Looks like the equipment they use for mixing plant formula got put in the dishwasher then put away wrong. He puts the beaker on the counter and looks around to find a coffee pot on the table - full.

Now that's _really_ weird. You don't leave hot coffee lying around undrunk in this house, and especially not the morning after Valentine's when you need all the caffeine you can get in your system. It's also weird because it can only be one person's: Omi doesn't drink coffee and Youji isn't up yet. And the very fact that he can vaguely hear Aya's voice in the shop serving a customer is testament to the fact that he must have already had his, because Aya is non-communicative before coffee.

Well, tough shit for Aya, then, because Ken needs coffee and the other coffee pots are in the dishwasher; he depresses the plunger and pours himself a mug, groping for milk in the fridge with his free hand.

Even with the milk it's rather bitter for Ken's taste - and then he remembers. Aya takes his coffee black with sugar, but not like normal people: no, he does this weird thing where he puts the sugar in with the coffee granules in the pot to brew together.

This coffee is unsweetened.

So...maybe it's not Aya's? Maybe Omi made it for Ken out of the goodness of his heart after the hell that was yesterday...but no: it's not out of character, but Omi would have left a note on it _saying_ it was for Ken. Aya it is. And he clearly didn't make it for himself.

_Well_ then. Their new teammate: not quite as much of an asshole as Ken had previously assumed.

Ken doesn't take sugar in his coffee, but this morning it tastes a little bit sweeter than usual.


End file.
